Memories
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru had a fight. ShizNat.


**Memories**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: It'll never be mine, you happy now?

Notes: Last two prompts given by Heart-san… of the first list, cause I got some new ones to play with. This is linked to Family.

* * *

"You're going to lose her." The voice of her older daughter made Natsuki lift the head from her arms, she looked at Saeki as if the girl was an strange object, like a portrait of Shizuru with emerald eyes that had just learned to speak. The frustrated look on the girl face was more Kuga than Fujino. "I don't understand you have this fight every year!"

"It's none of your business, Saeki." Natsuki said quietly, her eyes were red, since Shizuru had left their home the younger mother had been seated at the table and hiding her tears on her arms; both of her younger kids had gone to their "aunt" Nao's house, both she and Shizuru had knew that this day was coming. "Aren't you supposed to be at Nao's?"

"I forgot that I had homework… and it's my business, you are… I don't want you two getting a divorce." Saeki couldn't help show a childhood fear at seeing her mama's tear filled eyes (even if the older woman thought that she was hiding them well).

It wasn't the first she had witnessed something like this, since she could remember at this point in the year both her mothers got in a fight, it was actually the only time that the girl could remember them having a real fight (with shouts and her kaasan leaving the house). For the most part they tried to shield her and her sisters off it, and yet Saeki always found herself a spectator of the event. Today as she got closer to the house she could see her kaasan leaving in her car, and the fear of their parents divorcing came back, so she decided to search for her mama and try to beat some sense in her.

"We aren't separating. Shizuru and I… we love each other." After all this years confessing this (even if it was to their own daughter) still made the dark haired woman blush. "It's something too complicated to explain… and no; I'm not going to tell you." Natsuki got up from the chair and started walking to the kitchen. "I was going to heat some leftovers, you want some?"

Whatever fifteen years old was going to say, be it about of the leftovers or to insist to know about the reason of the fight, was interrupted by the insistent ringing of the phone. Natsuki answered curtly as she always did, Saeki had always been supersized that people didn't hang up on her without saying anything.

"Kuga, you have to help me." A redhead said desperately over the phone. "The snake is going to kill me… I lost one of your brats." Normally Natsuki would have used the opportunity to play with Nao's obvious anxiousness; the spider's fear was brought by the memories at having lost Saeki at a supermarket when she was three, Natsuki thought that today wasn't a good day for teasing. So looking pointedly at her first born, she answered to Nao that Saeki was there. "She's there?" The worried tone turned venomous. "Could I speak to her?"

Natsuki gave the phone to her first born, wondering if she was going to still have one once the redhead finished with her. Saeki eyes widened as she heard her reluctant aunt tell her everything that was going to happen unless she promised to help around the Munakata temple for two months, actually as the last threat involved pictures and certain Minagi girl Saeki promised to sell her soul for the next two months without more fuss.

--

The night had fallen over Fuuka and the Kuga house was currently silent, the only occupants at the moment were fed and at the moment sleeping, or in the case of the older member of the house trying to sleep (the damn futon felt too empty without Shizuru there). The sound coming from the hallway didn't worry her or made her think that her daughter needed something; she could identify Shizuru's footsteps anywhere.

After hearing the door open and close and the sounds of clothes being taken off she felt Shizuru entering the futon and settling against her back. A part of her mind relaxed, one thing was that she knew that the pattern involved Shizuru coming back, but it was thousand times better to have her back next to her.

"Saeki is not with Nao." The fact that it wasn't a question let Natsuki know that Shizuru had probably checked her children before coming (some part of laughed as she wondered if the spider's past memories still made her freak out). "Nao told me that she is going to be helping at the temple for two months."

"Yeah, how's Reito?" Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru, although the darkness prevented her of it.

"He is fine. We saw Haruka too, had tea and reminisced about the good days." And by the tone that Shizuru was using probably they both spent the afternoon driving poor Suzushiro crazy. Suddenly blood red eyes locked to emerald green, even with the lack of light Natsuki could make out Shizuru's features (probably most due memory than having her eyes used to the darkness). "I'm sorry Natsuki I--."

"Stop it!" The light mood that Natsuki had tried to build was broken by those words, when she felt Shizuru star to speak again she covered the older woman's mouth with her hand. "We have this damn fight every year because you insist on apologizing about what you did, the Carnival wasn't your fault… nothing was your fault, Mashiro fixed what you did to the First District… even Nao and Yukino forgave you." Then she sighed reluctantly. "I don't know why I bother this happens every year."

Shizuru didn't say anything, something about the mood had changed again and she could feel certain fingers going under her shirt. "Saeki thinks we are going to separate, you know--." She wasn't going to give in, she was mad at the woman for not understanding her position and… she needed to focus, and that was kind of hard with wandering fingers and a tongue invading her mouth.

"Will Natsuki keep quiet I'm trying to have make up sex with my---." The mouth that she had abandoned in favor of teasing attacked her relentlessly, the darkness that this day brought disappeared with every kiss and every item of clothing that Natsuki was shedding, and of course they might have this fight again next year… but the make up sex was worth it.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Tried to make it between dark and light, don't know if I got it.

Prompts: 13) leftovers; 16) mention of a divorce. (And yes I know that it has some angst, but I'm hoping that you look the other way?).


End file.
